


The Avengers Find Out Spider-Man's Identity

by Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think/pseuds/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think
Summary: Based on the promptPeter gets hurt as spiderman but changes back to his normal clothes. Natasha then finds him on the streets and takes him to the Avengers compound. Peter doesn't like this because he is afraid they will find out about he fact he is spiderman.This is apart of my one-shots series and will be continued on a separate story series on my account calledSpider-Man one shotsPrompt from Eef





	The Avengers Find Out Spider-Man's Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my one-shots series anon my account called  
> Spider-Man one shots
> 
> Please check it out for more!!!!

Chapter Text

Peter's POV

He had just been stabbed, it hadn't even been from a villain!  
It was just some mugger that he saved a lady from; but when he wasn't paying attention (even though his spider sense was lightly buzzing.) and was checking to see if the panicked woman was alright, the mugger approached from behind and once he turned around the mugger stabbed him in the gut and ran. He slid to the ground and clutched his abdomen. The woman had run away by this point, which honestly he was glad.

He couldn't handle a panicked woman while he was in immense pain, and also trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding. He knew one thing though, he couldn't make it home. He also knew that he had to find a way to change out of his suit. If the cops found him as Spider-Man they would arrest him after they fixed him up, but if the cops found Peter Parker he could just say he'd been mugged, then get treated and sent home. He scooted behind a dumpster and reached into his backpack.

Once he took the clothes out of the bag he changed very slowly, trying to avoid touching his wound.  
Once he was done he shakily took out his phone and tried to click on the dial button...but he was shaking so much he accidentally clicked the wrong number...Tony Stark's number. None of the Avengers knew his identity, except Tony.

When Tony had recruited him to fight against cap they both bonded over....you guessed it science!  
It all started with Tony's curiosity on how Peter made his web fluid...and then from there they somehow both started talking about how they both had lost their parents.

Peter felt close to Tony, to the point that he feels like he's the father he never had.

The thing is though...he's out of the country on business which means one of the other Avengers will come and get him.

He's panicking, he can't deal with the Avengers finding out his identity! They might stop asking him to come on missions because he's only 15!

He didn't realize but Tony had picked up and was yelling through the phone to breathe and to tell him what was wrong.

Once he slowed his breathing he finally answered.

"Got......stabbed." He chocked out

He heard Tony suck in a breath on the other line

"Crap...ok kid are you in your suit."  
Tony said

"No"

"Ok then...I'm sending the closest avenger to your location...the reason I asked is that way I could tell them my new intern got hurt and not Spider-Man...don't fall asleep ok?"  
Tony said softly

".......ok"  
Peter finally answered

 

Natasha's POV

 

She had just gotten a notification from tony telling her that his intern had just been stabbed, and that she needed to get him to Avengers medical ASAP. He also attached the kids' location.

She automatically got on her electric Harley Davidson motorcycle, and started zooming towards the location. She was actually quite worried, she had talked to Peter many times and had become quite fond of the kid.

All should could think was

"What if I don't make it in time?!"

"What if he bleeds out!?"

She slowed her breathing and focused on her mission.

Get to Peter before it's too late.

 

Peter's POV

He heard a motorcycle approaching; by this point he had stuffed his suit in his backpack so he had nothing to worry about when it comes to his secret identity.  
He was laying on his back because he knew when he was stabbed that the wound was in the front and didn't go all the way through, he also knew he had to lay on his back while putting pressure on the wound to keep from bleeding out. He heard footsteps approaching, he didn't feel his spidey-sense so he knew whoever it was wasn't a threat. (To him at least.)

Natasha's POV

When she spotted Peter she held in a gasp...she couldn't stand seeing Peter in pain. She noticed that he seemed oddly calm and knew what to do to keep from bleeding out.

"Odd, normally you have to have a history with injuries to be that calm and prepared."

Natasha thought

She rushed over to Peter and said

"Hey Peter look at me....it's Natasha...Tony has an Avengers ambulance on its way, what I need you to do is concentrate and try to stay awake ok?"

Peter nodded  
Natasha knew she had to keep Peter's mind busy to keep him awake. So she started asking questions.

"Ok Peter, what's 7x6?"

Peter seemed to understand what she was trying to do and after a couple of seconds he grunted out.

"42"

"Good, and what's the square root of 144?"  
Natasha said looking at Peter intently.

"12"  
Peter said a little out of breath

Finally the ambulance arrived and three men hopped out, quickly getting out their supplies.

"Peter, these men are going to help you into the ambulance ok?"

Natasha said with concern in her voice

Peter just nodded in response and his eyes flickered and he passed out.

"Come over here quickly! We need to get him to medical as soon as possible!"

She practically screamed

 

The men then rushed to Peter's side and put a brace on his neck to keep him secure.  
Then they put him on a flat board and slowly lifted him up.  
They walked towards the gurney, and carefully slid him on and secured him.  
Then one of the two men leaped into the back of the ambulance and lifted the back of the gurney into the ambulance.  
The other two men retracted the wheels and pushed the rest of the gurney into the ambulance.

One of the men then spoke to Natasha.

"Mam, Mr.Stark insisted we take him to medical at the Avengers compound. You can meet us there"

She nodded in thanks, and before hopppig on to her motorcycle she grabbed Peter's backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and followed the ambulance.

 

No one's POV

 

 

Only 20 minutes after Peter had been admitted Tony came out with an update. All the Avengers came as soon as they heard that Peter had been injured. They had all become quite attached to him, he felt like family.  
Bruce had been impressed with his scientific knowledge and bonded over their different theories.  
Clint and Peter bonded over video games.  
Steve just loved Peter because of how much he reminded him of himself at Peter's age.  
While Thor just liked to learn how to use technology and learn how to play pranks on the other Avengers with Peter.  
Basically everyone just loved to talk and hang out with Peter.

As soon as Tony walked in everyone stood up, opening their mouths, but before they could say anything Tony interrupted.

"He's awake....now zip your lips and all your questions will be answered!"

Tony said, making a "zip your lips" motion

"First of all it apparently wasn't as bad as we previously thought, all they needed to do was clean the wound and stitch it up. Second, the reason he passed out wasn't because of blood loss; although it probably had a slight contribution. He passed out from shock. Third, yes you and the rest of the team can visit him...just keep your voices down. I'm looking at you Thor! The reason why is because he has sensitive hearing at the moment."

"Bullcrap Tony!"  
Natasha yelled

"What?"  
Tony said with a puzzled look on his face

"Tony I know the truth...after Peter got loaded into the ambulance I picked up his backpack. I started to look for any clues as to who stabbed Peter when I found this!"

Natasha said as she pulled out the Spider-Man suit.

All the Avengers gasped, as Tony hung his head.

"Yes, Peter is Spider-Man...I decided to keep it a secret from the team that way he wouldn't get wrapped up in all of the Avengers crap that's going on right now. I knew one of you would try and convince him to join. That would mean he would have to decide if he wants to sign the Sokovia accords. I just didn't want him to have to pick sides. I want him to be free and be as much of a kid as he can."

Then Steve began to speak

"We understand, but if you would have told us this to begin with we would have agreed with you."

"Well I guess we have to tell Peter you guys know his secret."

Tony said with a slight smile on his face.

They all then proceeded to walk into Peter's hospital room.

"You think that I couldn't hear all that from in here? I mean you're ten feet away! Also I have enhanced hearing...which you knew that Tony, you must be getting old because your memory isn't what it used to be!"

Peter said with a giant grin on his face.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my memory is fantastic! I have a test to prove it! Also it's kind of hard to remember every tiny detail when someone you care very much about has been stabbed!"

Tony replied with a huff

"Well it can't get any cheesier, so I might as well. Hey guys, I'm Peter Parker and I'm Spider-Man!"

Peter said with a small chuckle

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name."  
Steve said shaking Peter's hand

"Woah! Firm grip too!"  
Steve chuckled

"So I'm guessing you have a healing factor then...that's the only way you could have healed so fast."  
Bruce said

"Yup! I also have enhanced vision and hearing, I also have a sixth sense that detects alerts me of danger before it happens!"  
Peter exclaimed proudly

"Interesting."  
Natasha said

"I am proud to know that Peter is such a noble, brave, warrior! I have fought with the man of spiders many a time and I am quite impressed with your abilities sir Parker!  
Thor exclaimed

"Well I'm glad you all know now! It was weird being basically two different people!"  
Peter laughed

"We're glad too kid...all right let's keep the cheesy thing going! Group hug!"  
Clint said while forcing Tony into a Giant group hug.

Everything was perfect...no pressure...no villains...just a family of superheroes finally getting to be normal for a change.

Because of one person they all cared for....Peter Parker

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my one-shots series anon my account called  
> Spider-Man one shots
> 
> Please check it out for more!!!!


End file.
